Tape players in general have a cassette holder for holding a cassette to load it in a lower operating position or to eject it to an upper insertion position. The cassette holder is configured to move up and down in response to vertical movements of guide arms pivotably supported by side places of the player. The guide arm are moved by driving one of them by a cam which engages an engaging portion provided on a side surface of the guide arm. A cassette has two engaging holes in the bottom plate thereof. When the cassette is lowered to the operating position, the engaging holes thereof engage positioning pins provided in rear positions on a tape player chassis, and a front bottom surface of the cassette is supported by two front positioning pins on the tape player chassis, so that the cassette is positioned vertically and horizontally.
In the aforegoing cassette holder mechanism, since only one of the guide arms is driven by the cam and since some dimensional and mounting errors in related parts are inevitable, the cassette holder 5 often inclines in the right and left direction when brought to the lower operating position as shown in FIG. 6. In this case, the cassette 8 in the cassette holder 5 also inclines, and the engaging hole 81 and the front bottom surface of the cassette 8 at the floating side (the left side in the illustration) thereof fail to engage the rear positioning pin 10 and the front positioning pin 11 of the tape player chassis 9. Therefore, the cassette 8 is not positioned reliably. In FIG. 6, reference numeral 1 designates the side plate, and 2 denotes the guide arm.